Musical Moments
by bluedoggie95
Summary: A series of music inspired oneshots featuring Harry Potter couples.
1. About A Girl

So, my friend's birthday is in a month and she wants me to write her things. I decided to write a one-shot story for every (English) song on my iPod. I need to know if this is a good idea/if these are any good. So, please review.

About A Girl – The Academy Is

_One song about a girl_  
_Can't breathe when I'm around her…_

His teal eyes followed her as she swept across the dance floor, mesmerized by the rapid, graceful turns her body made, the way the simple dress accentuated her body, her plump lips that were glossed with the palest of pink lip-gloss; the kind to which he knew tasted faintly of strawberry, the way her chocolate eyes shone as her partner twirled her around…

_I'll wait here everyday_  
_In case she scratch the surface_  
_She'll never notice…_

He vainly hoped that she would turn towards him, even if her eyes were to just momentarily glance his way, but it was never to be, she was focused solely on the man in front of her. He slammed his drink down angrily. The warm froth spilled onto the table and his own dance partner jumped slightly in alarm…

_I'm not in love_  
_This is not my heart_  
_I'm not gonna waste these words_  
_About a girl…_

He glared in her direction, as if she had cast some spell onto him, on which would cause him to feel these undesired feelings. He hardly noticed nor did he care when a foreign man came and offered his partner to dance. He sat seething, anger coursing so hard in his veins, that when she came towards him, tugging on her partner's hand and grinning broadly at him that he wished nothing but ill onto her. He turned from her and walked away promptly, leaving her with angry tears streaming down her otherwise unmarred face, screaming obscenities at his retreating form…

_Last night I knew what to say_  
_But you weren't there to hear it…_

As soon as he had said the words, he wished to take them back, but anger and pride refused these thoughts and instead he was left red-eyed, laying on his bed, curtains drawn around him as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling of his dorm cursing her name angrily….

_These lines so well rehearsed_  
_Tongue tied and overloaded_  
_You'll never notice…_

As the days passed, he continuously tried to apologize but no matter how many times he thought over his words, they were jumbled as they were about to leave his tongue. She never noticed the furtive looks given to her behind the back of their other friend, the one who was continuously trying to get them to speak to each other again…

_I'm not in love_  
_This is not my heart_  
_I'm not gonna waste these words_  
_About a girl…_

Her angry looks and clipped snide comments kept the fire in his veins roaring, as neither side refused to back down from the fight. He refused the apologetic words to grace his tongue, denying himself the feelings that had swarmed around and around his head since the ball. No, he refused that they existed, burying them so deep into his subconscious that they only appeared in his dreams, and even then, as soon as he woke or in the classroom to which his dreams were frequently discussed as per grade requirement, he denied them…

I'm not in love…

The fight eventually blew over, as they worked together to ensure the safety of their friend to which everything else paled, but still he denied the words. When his friend himself caved into feelings for his only sister, he refused his own, focusing instead on other girls much to the exasperation of others around him…

_This is not your song…_

Angry at her past relations, he masked the feelings for her with another girl, kissing his girlfriend in front of her in a fruitless attempt to deny them. The girl watched him, her heart breaking and anger leaking out the cracks…

_I'm not gonna waste these words_  
_About a girl…_

She refused to acknowledge his girlfriend, or him for that matter. She saw her with other men and prolonged telling him, vindictively caring not for him. Words so few spoken between each other were of anger. Personal comments were made, but never did she tell him of the others that shared his girlfriend. She was not to waste her precious words talking about a vain, conceited, sorry excuse of a girl…

_To be loved, to be loved_  
_What more could you ask for?_  
_To be loved, to be loved_  
_Everyone wants to be loved…_

These words were whispered in her mind as she tried to sleep at night, alone in her bedroom at her parents' house, in the middle of the holidays. She tried not to, but thoughts of him flipped through her mind at unwarranted times, often catching her off guard and leaving her in unshed tears. Why didn't he love her anymore?

_To be loved_  
_What more could you ask for?_  
_To be loved, to be loved_  
_Everyone…_

He tried not to think of her, the few weeks he had of not seeing her, but his dreams betrayed him, and he found himself chasing after her retreating form every night. How he pined for her, barely thinking of his own girlfriend, wishing that the true girl of his dreams would return his affections…

_I'm not in love_  
_This is not my heart_  
_I'm not gonna waste these words…_

She was speaking to him again. Seeing him pale and sweaty, laying motionless on the crisp, white sheets of the hospital wing had brought them both to their senses. He stayed for a while, the motherly, over-protective matron of the hospital wing refused him leave. He passed the days talking to her and his other friends, or trying in vain to ward off his own girlfriend, pretending to sleep whenever she were to appear…

_I'm not in love_  
_This is not my heart_  
_I'm not gonna waste these words_  
_About a girl…_

How he wished he could tell her that it was over, that he cared not for her. Alas, the words refused to move past his lips, and so he resorted to hiding behind friends and statues or anything that proved a cover whenever a girl in general past. His friends, especially his love, although amused to great ends about his misfortune, urged him to end his relations with her…

_I'm not in love_  
_This is not your song_  
_I'm not gonna waste these words_  
_About a girl_

He didn't need to tell her, when the girl saw him with another, again and again, she understood. Tearfully, with anger and spite lacing her every word, she ended them. To say he was relieved was to be an under-statement, he did not even have to tell her. She understood perfectly they were not to be.

Years later, after battle, after death, after the constant threat of never seeing each him again, Hermione, the girl classified as the smartest witch in her generation, finally understood the biggest mystery placed right under her nose for seven years. Ron did not need to waste the words on a girl, for she understood his silences and broke past their denials. After that, Ron's whole life became about a girl…


	2. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming…_

He watched her chest rise and fall in a slow, peaceful pattern, his arm propping up his head so that he could see her better. He was solely absorbed in her, the way the soft locks of vivid red hair framed her face, the soft, upward curve of her pink lips, as she breathed his name, hinting at whatever dream she was in…

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…_

Morning broke, the pale yellow rays of light shining through the upper windows of their room, and with it woke the girl, and as she turned, a wide smile graced her lips as her eyes caught onto the body of her sleeping lover. A mischievous smirk graced her features as an idea formed in her mind of how to wake him. Her body leaned into his as her lips softly brushed against his. Just as she was to pull away, the arms that had loosely been around her waist tightened.

A low chuckle escaped his lips as her light brown eyes found his green ones and a soft exclamation of surprise broke from her lips. He smirked suggestively and pulled her towards him, deciding to treasure the rare, unbroken moment of peace between them before the rest of the world demanded the two's attentions…

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…_

A few years past, and again he lay in the same bed, next to the same girl, in the same room and found that he could not sleep and instead watched her dreaming. So beautiful she was to him, that even in his dreams, nothing compared. His eyes trailed across her, down her chest and fell onto her outstretched fingers. They were currently bare, but with a little luck, when he was to watch her the next night, his eyes would fall instead onto a hand that beheld a small ring.

With that thought, his eyes closed and sweet dreams of the next day flittered through his mind and a smile graced his own features…

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming…_

She had once again woken first, but unlikely though it be, she had decided that her boyfriend deserved this momentary moment of peace. Her head lay on his chest, and she listened to the soft, rhythmic beat of his heart as she amused herself with guesses of to what his dreams pertained to…

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever…_

Hours past and she shook herself from the light stupor she had fallen into and gently shook her love awake. He appeared not to be affected by the movement until she went to get up to which he pulled her close and kissed her lovingly as if to ensure the thoughts of the ice cold water bucket had vacated her mind completely…

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep…_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…_

Excitement coursed through the two's veins as they beheld their first-born child, a beautiful boy who, with the exception of his brown eyes (which were currently closed), resembled much of his father. The child was newborn, and it was the first night in his new home.

Unbeknownst to him, his parents, eagerly watched him for the hours he slept, neither daring to sleep as they witnessed the lovely sight of their first child dreaming so peacefully…

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_  
_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

The years flew by, and the three person family became four, and then five. Every day became a precious memory he never wanted to miss. Every drawing his five year old would give him was posted on the refrigerator, every demand of playtime of his four-year old was oh so willingly accepted, every giggle from his youngest was cherished as his never were…

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

She watched him as cared for their children in the night, every bad dream they had was swiftly taken care of, every hunger pain or thirst demand were answered, anything no matter what, was taken care of and when it was his turn, she would watch, enthralled by his love of their children…

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

She was the most beautiful person in the world, he thought, as he watched his wife work into the middle of the night, to make sure all of her children were indeed packed for their school year at Hogwarts. She had believed everyone to be asleep and so her anxious tears were falling freely as she worried for her children…

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_

With the quickest reflexes that the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, Harry caught his wife around the waist and kissed her softly. As they broke from the kiss, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, encouraging her that their children would be alright. He guided her back to their room, not noticing the small red-haired eleven year old girl who had just snapped a photograph of the two, one she was to take to Hogwarts with her so as not to completely miss the moments with her parents that would happen while she was away…


	3. After the Fall

After the fall - Journey

_So now love is gone  
I can't t go on, love is gone…_

She was gone. The words never stopped flowing through his thoughts. It was his fault after all, he deserved the blame. He had told that, that _monster _the prophecy, helped him track down Peter Pettigrew, done everything he could to ensure his master's happiness. How blind he had been, to think, to truly believe that his master would spare her life, just because he loved her…

Tears would fall, but he knew, knew they were too late, nothing could undo what had been done…_  
_

_I want to say…_

Oh how he wished he could take those words back, to apologize to her for calling her such a filthy degrading thing. How he wished he had followed her, refused to leave her side until she forgave him. He wished he had done something more, instead of falling further into the Arts that he knew she despised…_  
_

_Now it's just too late  
Waited far too long…_

He had never believed it was too late. The years seemed to merge into a blur, from the fight in fifth, to his master telling him it was to be the Potter's child. Only when it was too late did he realize how long he had waited, with bated breath, for her forgiveness. For her love. To see her smile again. It was all too late…

_Should have told you then I knew  
Should have told you right  
From the start_

He wished he had told her, before Potter, how much he cared for her. That the smile she gave him, the one that always seemed slightly cheeky, that the way her eyes sparkled, the way they seemed to darken when she was angry or embarrassed; he wished he told her that he loved it all…

_But the words  
Didn't come out right…_

He regretted it. The way the words would seem to transform as if by some sort of dark magic, from ones of adoration and love to questions of how her day was or comments about the homework load. He regretted falling into such a strong addiction to the Dark Arts despite her warnings, scorning her with playful words. How those treacherous words, spoken in anger and humiliation, had fallen from his lips in such a manor.

But of all his regrets, all paled in stark comparison to the greatest of them all. The one that had, no doubt, killed her. The words he heard, through a thick wooden door laden heavily with magic, ones that were jumbled up, ones that formed half a paragraph, the other half had ended how, he knew not. And yet, despite all of this, he had relayed these words, in hopes of recognition beyond all others… Yes these were the mistaken words he regretted the most…

_So I'll tell you  
Straight from my heart_

_You meant more to me  
Than I let you see.._

His love for her turned foul, after watching her fall in love with that prat, the very one, that, on happier times, they would scorn and poke fun at together. He fell into a world he did not altogether belong, in hopes that she would mistake him for happy, or at least, so despicable that she would not bother him. He would not wish for any relation from her if he were to be involved. No, he would rather her see is hatred than his love…

_You held on somehow  
All your tenderness  
And your sweet caress  
I miss you now…_

And yet, he could recall fondly, the times in their last three years at school, how she would steal away from her love to see him. If he were sick in the hospital wing, she would be there, whispering comforting words and wiping a damp cloth on his forehead long after the infirmary's matron would retire...

_But a headstrong stubborn man  
Only works it out the best he can…_

He did his best to ignore her, pretending these moments never happened. Instead he openly scorned her, letting his anger control his words, letting hatred mask his emotions. Soon he had stopped pretending for indifference, as it became all he knew, what he was best at…

_Valentines he never sent  
There's not enough time  
He's a workin' man…_

Occasionally, he would get a letter, asking how he was and if he was taking care of himself. Had he known what was to happen, he would have taken the time to respond, to tell her he never stopped caring, but he was no prophet, and he never took the time. Making excuses that he was busy or he didn't care…_  
_

_Can't stop fallin'  
Heartaches callin'  
Finds you after the fall…_

Dead. Sacrificed. Murdered. The words swarmed around him, he could not escape them. Lady fate had drawn him a cruel hand…

_Saints or sinners  
Take no prisoners  
What's left after you fall  
No not much no…_

He was their friend, one of the light, named after a saint, and yet, none proved such a sinner but that bastard. He knew that the Dark Lord would kill them but still he had led them to their house, let Lily fall…. _  
_

_Oh I say love is gone  
I can't go on…_

Now those green eyes stared at him again, and he wished to touch the boy, to scream at him the truth, but it was too late. All his love was gone, and soon he would be too…_  
_

_Now love is gone  
I want to say  
But It's just too late  
Waited far too long…_

Had he known, known what he had done for his mother before, he might have held more compassion, more love to the man who had loved his mother, who had cared for her so. But the man was gone, leaving only his memories, and for Harry, it was too late to apologize…

_No, no not much  
After the fall  
After you fall  
After you fall…_

Nothing was left of them, the men to which had saved him, cared for him, taught him. Harry was left with their memories which were not much…

_No, no not much  
After the fall  
After you fall  
After you fall…_

He had been told he was great, that he was brave and strong, the man which had given him his own name, but nothing was left to prove this. Nothing much anyway, but he was told that was to be expected. Not much had been left of Severus Snape when he had fallen, Albus Severus's father had told him.


End file.
